you_zitsufandomcom_id-20200213-history
Episode 11
'' oleh }} is the eleventh episode of You-Zitsu anime series. Rangkuman In response to the underwear theft incident, trust within Kelas-D erodes and the girls of class decide to separate the boys and girls camps. The girls suggest Yōsuke Hirata keep watch on the boys asks him to help them move their tent, while Suzune notes that he is a boy as well and needs someone to watch him too. The girls note on who since many of the boys are lecherous but Suzune nominates Kiyotaka as he doesn't appear to have the same tendencies as the other boys. The class girls agree with her because he doesn't cause problems since he isn't very prominent. While Kiyotaka and Hirata are putting up the tent, Kiyotaka bemoans how he was selected as a last resort as Hirata tries to lift his spirits before he is called to help a girl with something, leaving Kiyotaka. As Kiyotaka finishes the tent, Mio Ibuki approaches him asking for his opinion about who the underwear thief is and states since Ken Sudō suspects her then he must suspect her as well since she's an outsider but he surprises her by stating he does trust her causing her to blush and nervously thank him for his belief. That night, Suzune Horikita and Kiyotaka sit by a campfire, and Kiyotaka notices that Suzune has been sick during the entire test. Suzune had been resting in her room during the cruise and is determined to tough it out. On the next day, D-Class gathers food in advance of a rainstorm. While fishing in the river, Kiyotaka asks Suzune to show him her leader card in order to confirm whether the card Kōhei Katsuragi was holding is real, and he is still unsure after seeing it. As they talk, Kikyō tells Mio and Haruki Yamauchi that the two appear close. Then Yamauchi approaches Suzune and puts mud on her hair to get a reaction from Ayanokōji but this prompts Suzune to throw him to the ground. While Suzune goes off to wash the mud off her hair in a nearby waterfall, somebody steals her leader card and she secretly lets Kiyotaka know about it. Shortly afterwards, somebody starts a fire at camp burning the survival test manual leading to even more trust problems within D-Class. Mio uses this as opportunity to sneak away from the camp. Suspecting that this was Mio's doing because she's an outsider, Suzune and other Class-d students search for her. Suzune finds out that Mio stole the card. Mio attacks Suzune despite the rules prohibiting violence against students from other classes knowing that as long as nobody notices that she can get away with it. Weakened by her illness, Mio easily beats Suzune and brings the card to a student that requested the key card. Karakter Poin Pribadi Kelas 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji – 11814 poin * Suzune Horikita – 44226 poin * Kikyō Kushida – 39313 poin * Airi Sakura – 12466 poin * Ken Sudō – 850 poin * Yōsuke Hirata – 8515 poin * Haruki Yamauchi – 777 poin * Kanji Ike – 918 poin * Kei Karuizawa – 3159 poin * Chiaki Matsushita – 8054 poin * Maya Satō – 7487 poin * Satsuki Shinohara - 9680 poin * Mei-Yu Wang – 7211 poin Kelas 1-C * Mio Ibuki – 112701 poin Poin Kelas The following are the values inferred from the previous episode: * Kelas 1-A – Rahasia * Kelas 1-B – Rahasia * Kelas 1-C – Rahasia * Kelas 1-D – Rahasia Catatan Episode * Para gadis memaksa anak laki-laki untuk memisahkan diri dari mereka karena pencurian celana dalam di episode sebelumnya. * Meskipun tidak menceritakan tentang masa lalunya di Episode 6, Suzune ditunjukkan untuk mempercayai Kiyotaka sampai tingkat tertentu. * Kiyotaka mengingat kembali tentang Kōhei Katsuragi dengan kartu kunci dan menanyakan Suzune jika dia masih memiliki kartu kunci yang dia perhatikan berbeda dari Kōhei. * Kiyotaka memberitahu Mio bahwa dia tidak mencurigainya sebagai pencuri pakaian dalam meskipun kelas masih waspada padanya setelah dia dibawa ke kamp di episode sebelumnya. * Suzune mendapati kartu kuncinya dicuri oleh Mio Ibuki. Trivia Navigasi Situs